Bold
by Keiraun
Summary: Van's life is getting better and better! This is a Leena/Van fic.... Ooooooooooooooo! Well, it's just a cute little attempt at a romance with a happy ending.


  
  
  
  
  


Bold   
---------------------   


Van picked up another stack of books and lined them up on the shelf. His job in the Viper Manor Library was tough. It was kind of Dario to let the twenty two year old work there. Now with his painting job, he had left home and moved to Arni. It was an inspiring little town, peaceful. It was a half hour walk home, but he enjoyed the sights. 

"Vaunny!" a little voice called. It was Riddel and Dario's seven-year-old daughter Kira. She had a crush on Van, which she didn't hide. She ran up and hugged Van's leg. Van smiled. When the young girl let go, he kneeled down. 

"Hi Kira. I'm almost done this shift. During my lunch break, I can read you a story. Just give me a half an hour longer, all right?" Van said happily. The girl sighed and then nodded, and trotted off. Van never knew why but he had quite a knack with kids. 

Van stacked the books. Then, he found it. _Blood of A Hero Part 3_. Leena was looking for this one, she'd love it if he brought it to her. He put it aside, and continued working. Exactly a half an hour later, Kira was back at the library. 

Van smiled and pulled a book out of the children's shelf. Nimoka, a traditional Termina fable. His mom told him when he was five. "Ever heard this one?" He asked Kira. 

"Nope." Kira said sitting in one of the large leather chairs, across from where Van was. 

For his entire twenty minute lunch break, Van read the young girl a story. It was a syrupy sweet love story, like most children's story. _I'll never get my happily ever after, the only girl who is interested in me is the seven year old daughter of my boss. _Van thought to himself with a laugh. 

"Do you have a girlfriend Vauny?" Kira asked. 

"Nope." He said, returning to work as the young girl interrogated him. 

"What about Leena? She was talking about you when she was here the other day. I think she really likes you." Kira stated matter-of-factly. Van dropped one of the books. Van started blushing and he could feel his ears getting red. Kira let out a little giggle. 

"R-r-really, Kira?" Van asked shocked. He picked up the fallen book and put it on the shelf. He listened to the girl as he worked. 

Kira told him everything because she loved how Van paid attention to her. "Yeah! She was here with Lisa. She was looking for a bloody hero I think. Then they started talking about prince charming and she said that you were really sweet and....." Dario walked in. 

"Kira, time for your archery lessons!" He said. Kira waved bye to Van and headed down the stairs. 

Dario smiled at Van. "Kira has really taking a liking to you." 

"She's a nice girl, and I just love kids." Van said continuing to work. 

"With all you've been reading her she'll become quite the scholar!" Dario laughed. Van smiled sheepishly as he continued with his work. 

"Thank you sir." Van said thinking about Leena. 

"I was thinking of giving you a new job... How would you like to be Kira's main tutor? You'll get triple pay..." Dario asked. 

**TRIPLE PAY!!!**

Van contained his excitement. "Thank you sir I'd be happy to take the job." 

"You'll work here at the library until the thirteenth. I'm glad we could make a deal." Dario said shaking hands with Van. After two hours, Van's work-day was over. He took _Blood of A Hero Part 3 _and headed home. 

He reached home at five twenty three. He opened his door. Sitting on his bed was a basket. He took a look inside. A batch of churros! _Wow_, Van thought, _today is looking up! _He popped one in his mouth and picked up the note inside.   


_Hey Van,_   
_I made a batch of churros_   
_and I knew they were your_   
_favorite so I saved some for_   
_you. I hope they came out_   
_all right._   
_ Love,_   
_ Leena_   


Van looked astonished at the note. That was so kind! Van felt a ray of happiness consume him. He used to be so poor and depressed and outright mean. Now, he had a good job, friends, and had become much more patient so now he could even work well with children. 

His inspiration burning, Van took his supplies to Opasa Beach, along with several churros in case of sudden urges to eat them. When he got there he set himself up. He laid a blanket down on the sand and put his easel atop it. He painted the sunset while he sang a familiar song to himself. 

About half way threw, he heard a sob come from the tree. He stopped and looked around. "Hello there!" He called. "Um... need any help?" Van shook his head. 

With a bound, Leena jumped down from one of the trees. She landed on her feet with ease. Van didn't expect that (but you all probably did eh?). Her face was filled with tears. "Leena! You didn't hear me....... um......" 

"Serge used to sing that song on the beach here." Leena sighed. 

"Ah, him again eh?" Van replied. Stupid Serge, he left Leena, the sweet and compasionate girl she was, left the dimension all together, for some girl other girl. Leena loved him... More then he had ever seen or heard...... Damn jerk broke her heart and crushed her soul. 

"Yeah." Leena mumbled. 

"Leena, dear, he's gone and he does not nitend on coming home. I'm sorry that he hurt you, but you really need to stop worrying." Van said not even noticing he used the word "dear". 

Leena looked to her feet. "Your right..." She wiped her eyes and smiled a fake smile. "You know Van, you really are one heck of a guy. You are sweet and understanding and...." 

"Such a trustworthy friend." Van completed with a sigh. 

"Van, maybe I'm not making myself clear..." Leena said walking over to him. She leaned in close to him. She closed her eyes, and kissed the man. Van, of course, was shocked and renderred motionless. She broke away from him slowly. 

In an unsure blaze of passion, he brought her close to him and kissed her daringly. One of the most bold things Van had done in his young life. 

~Fin   


--------   
Ack, not good. Well, I just liked the pairing at the time.   
Hee hee. I hope you enjoyed it more then I think you   
did. Oh yeah, and if you are going to mock me due to the   
pairing here's my explanation. Van is definately a sweety,   
and Leena is broken hearted (home world Leena). There   
is not too big of an age gap... (two years big whop) And I   
just thought it would work well. 

^_^ 

Oh well I hope it was alright. 


End file.
